


Spring Cleaning

by atti (attilatehbun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attilatehbun/pseuds/atti
Summary: Spring cleaning is miserable work.  Unless you find a way to amuse yourself.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

~*~  
  
Ron _fwumphed_ onto the sofa face first. He struggled for a moment before finding the energy to tug off his sweat-sticky shirt and toss it carelessly across the room. He gasped as the breeze from the open window glided over his flushed skin.  
  
"For the love of- _Ron_! Has it escaped your notice that we are trying to make our house _cleaner_? Tell me, exactly how does throwing your dirty laundry about the place do that?" Hermione said, following it all up with an irritated snort.  
  
A moment later the same shirt hit him squarely in the center of his back.  
  
"Good aim," Ron mumbled into the cushions.  
  
"Not really, I was aiming for your head," she said, her voice much closer now. There was a scrape and a soft _thump_ , then Ron felt her head fall backwards against his side. Some loose strands of hair clung to the sweat in the small of his back, which was nowhere near as uncomfortable as it should have been.  
  
"Please just put it in the hamper next time. Please," she said. Her voice was limp and loose and he could tell her eyes were closed.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Ron said into the cushion again. His hand came around to wearily massage the base of her neck.  
  
"I'm so _exhausted_ ," she groaned, leaning into his touch. "I cannot _believe_ my parents do this without magic. I can't believe _I_ used to do this without magic. Next year, no Spring Cleaning. I'm making a decree."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ron rolled onto his side and scooted back against the back of the sofa. He patted the empty place next to him. "Come on up here, love."  
  
Hermione pulled herself up onto the cushions, not even bothering to get all the way to her feet. Ron's arm curled around her waist the instant she lay down and he nuzzled against her neck.  
  
"C'n we just stay here until tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Mmm," she said. "No, we're both all sweaty, and I need a shower. I'm sure I must smell simply awful."  
  
Ron grinned wickedly and pulled her tighter against his body, loudly and pointedly sniffing her. "Mmm, no, you smell _good_. Like a woman _should_ smell."  
  
Hermione laughed and shrieked and squirmed against him, and suddenly he was hard and pressed tightly against her arse. He stopped and she stopped, and then he swore he could _feel_ her smirk as she ground backwards against him.  
  
"Hermione," he rasped, thrusting against her experimentally.  
  
She shifted and rubbed hard against him again. From the other side of the room there was some kind of a _thwack_ and Ron realized her shirt was off and her breasts were gloriously naked just above his hands. He wasted no time in correcting that position with his free hand. The other, the one pinned below Hermione, wormed its way down and into her shorts. She moaned and ground against him again as he suckled at her neck and rolled her nipple with his thumb.  
  
"Oh god, _Ron_ ," she gasped and reached back to grab at his hip and hold him against her. Ron slid his free hand down to unbutton her shorts completely. He kissed her all over her shoulders and back as he worked his fingers inside her knickers.  
  
"No," she breathed. "Not that. Not. Want you. _Now_."  
  
If anything, Ron became even harder at her words and fumbled in his pocket for his wand. He Banished their remaining clothes with two swift flicks and then they were both naked and pressed tight against each other.  
  
Ron slid his fingers between her thighs and raised her leg gently. Hermione moaned in assent, digging her nails into his hipbones. Ron kissed her neck as he thrust into her. Hermione locked her leg back around his, and they began to move.  
  
They rocked in silence for a while, nothing but harsh gasps and low moans breaking the quiet in the air. Then Ron's hand retraced its path from breast down to folds, sliding in and rubbing the hard ridge there in time with this thrusts. Hermione began to cry out, rocking back against him more and more erratically. Ron kept circling that hard nub, applying soft pressure to where he slid in and out of her, and ran his tongue around the shell of her ear. Hermione jerked against him and went rigid, his name falling from her lips as she came hard around him.  
  
Ron tried to hold on, to keep thrusting as she peaked, but she was gripping his arse and he couldn't move and she was clenching so tightly around him that it was too much; he buried his face in her shoulder and came with a hoarse cry.  
  
When Ron came back to himself, he found that Hermione had rolled him onto his back and was now propped on one elbow above him, staring down and smiling.  
  
"Don't even try to tell me we don't need a shower now," she said.  
  
~*~


End file.
